


Драбблы

by Mari_Anna



Category: You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла про великолепную троицу</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Асами, Акихито, фоном Фейлон. Жестокость.

Асами Рюичи стоит над распростертым на полу телом. Обнаженное, в кроваво-белесых разводах, изможденное и как-будто посеревшее под застывшими коркой жидкостями. Это тело принадлежит ему. Асами очень четко помнит мягкость этой кожи, на которой так легко проступают синяки. Ощущение до того реальное, что щиплет подушечки пальцев. Глаза смотрят на натекшую лужу крови, и на образ полумертвого Такабы накладывается другой. Асами кажется, что у него в глазах двоиться, потому что он видит Акихито на своей кровати, точно так же свернувшегося в клубочек. Но различие в образах больно режет по нервам – тогда мальчишка был расслаблен и спал с безмятежной улыбкой на губах, а сейчас забылся в обмороке от боли. И дышит Акихито тяжело, судорожно, словно выворачивая легкие наизнанку – так дерет у него горло.  
Это больно. Ему - вымороженному убийце и бизнесмену – больно. Кажется, Асами еще ни разу не было так плохо – не уберег, не защитил, не смог сохранить. Но сейчас нельзя сомневаться в себе, никак нельзя, иначе он потеряет своего мальчика навсегда. Ведь Акихито еще дышит, значит можно всё исправить, эти закатившиеся глаза будут смотреть на него с вызовом и страстью - так обязательно будет.  
А пока остается лишь одно – аккуратно подхватывая на руки тяжелое тело фотографа, Асами твердо смотрит в глаза Фейлону и спокойно говорит: "Это мое".


	2. Яд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке Асами/Фейлон. Яд дракона. R!

У тигра острые клыки и загнутые когти. То, что попадает ему в лапы не может вырваться на волю и пусть вас не обманет мягкость подушечек лап - когти из них появляются мгновенно. Но у дракона твердая чешуя, и скользкая - лапы соскальзывают, когтям не за что уцепиться... разве что вот тут. Такое мягкое местечко, живот - слабое место, которое дракон всегда защищает, но сейчас он открыт до предела и тигр, такой всегда расчетливый и осторожный теряет голову, когда гордый дракон пускает его в себя. Точить когти о твердые пластины чешуи, впиваться клыками в податливую плоть чтобы утвердить своё завоевание, чтобы все видели, перед кем склонился гордый повелитель Гонконга. Расслабляясь, тигр тонет в ответной ласке языка, забывая о настоящей опасности, хранящейся в этом таком на вид хрупком теле, и пока тигр наслаждается своим завоеванием, яд дракона - самый опасный - всё глубже проникает под лоснящуюся шкуру, лишая способности рассуждать и сопротивляться. Ощущая тяжелые толчки внутри, дракон откидывает голову назад и счастливо смеется. Ну и кто тут кому принадлежит, Асами?


End file.
